Careless Whisper
by dayzeduk
Summary: Someone is stalking the Black children, and will stop at nothing until they are both dead. Can Belle anbd Shawn find love in all this chaos?


Prologue  
  
Shawn gripped Belles hand as she slid down the side of the cliff.  
  
"HOLD ON BELLE."  
  
"I'm slipping Shawn."  
  
"No, I've got you. I'm not going to lose you, not when I've only just found you. I love you Belle."  
  
"I love you to Shawn. For as long as I can remember."  
  
Shawn felt Belle slipping. "NO BELLE NO."  
  
Careless Whisper Part One  
  
One Month Earlier  
  
Shawn spotted Belle sipping on a coffee at Dot Com. She seemed content surfing the web, while she drank, but Shawn knew when he had spoken to her, she would be devastated.  
  
He approached Belle, whose face immediately lit up at the sign of seeing Shawn.  
  
"Shawn, I thought you were out with your Mom and Dad."  
  
"I was, but I bumped into your Mom. She's looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Listen Belle.."  
  
"Shawn what is it?" She stood up to face Shawn.  
  
"Brady's been in an accident, he was run over about an hour ago."  
  
"My God." A single tear fell down her face. "Is he..?"  
  
"No, he's at the hospital with your Dad."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't exactly know Belle. Your Mom said he was just found on the side of the road."  
  
"WHAT? The driver didn't stop."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Who the hell would do this. I have to go, will you come with me Shawn?"  
  
"Of course." He grabbed Belles hand, who felt a faint smile spread across her face.  
  
The two were at the hospital for over three hours. Shawn awoke in the hospital, with Belle who was asleep on his side. The room was empty, until Marlena entered.  
  
"Oh, Shawn, you really should go home, I can stay with Belle."  
  
"That OK, Mrs Black. I've had some sleep here but Belle is very tired."  
  
"John will be down in a while, and he'll take her home. I'll go and see if there's a doctor around. She left the room.  
  
Shawn looked down at Belle, who slept quietly. He stroked the side of her head, and brushed her hair away from her face. "Don't worry Belle." He whispered. "I'll be here for you, whatever happens."  
  
Belle opened her eyes slowly and gazed up at Shawn. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"An hour or so. Don't worry, my side was a pretty good cushion, and quite comfy judging by your snoring."  
  
"I do not snore." She playfully hit him in the arm.  
  
"Oh, I see your one of those people whose not a really good morning person."  
  
"I'm a great morning person actually. I just don't snore."  
  
"OK, OK. In fact you slept like a baby. And you looked pretty cute asleep."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You looked like a princess in fact. Well a princess with a bit of drool hanging from her mouth."  
  
"You.." She playfully slapped him again before realising. "My god, Brady. Is there any news?"  
  
"No, he's still unconscious, but your Mom's been in. She said your Dad will be down soon to take us home."  
  
"Shawn, this is so awful. Who would do that to someone? He's only just gotten rid of those damn crutches."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Not until we hear any news."  
  
John entered the room with a look of anguish. "Shawn, can I have a word with Bell alone?"  
  
"Sure John." Shawn left the room.  
  
"What is it Dad?"  
  
He sat next to Belle and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Not good news I'm afraid honey."  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
Previously: Belle and Shawn rushed to the hospital after hearing the news that Brady had been involved in a hit and run.  
  
Belle felt her heart sink as her father placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Dad, just tell me. Please."  
  
"Honey, Brady suffered a lot of trauma when he was hit by the car. A short while ago he slipped into a deep coma, and the Doctor isn't sure if he will come out of it."  
  
"Oh Dad." Uncontrollable sobbing caused John to wrap his daughter up in his arms, as he to couldn't hold back the emotion he felt.  
  
Marlena who had returned cut their moment short. As she saw her husband and daughter the worst scenario crept into her head. "Oh, John, Belle." She ran over to her family and hugged them. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Belle jumped up. "I, I, um, need some air." She ran out of the room.  
  
"Belle, Belle honey." Marlena's calls went unanswered. She turned to John. "John, I'm sorry. How did it happen?"  
  
"Too much trauma."  
  
"We need to be strong for Belle. She's just lost her brother and we.."  
  
"Lost, Brady's not dead."  
  
"He's not. But when I came in.."  
  
"Dammit doc. He's in a coma. The doctors are unsure whether he will come out of it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry John."  
  
"Stop apologising. I'm going to find my daughter." John stormed out of the room, and couldn't help but wonder if Brady dieing would actually make Marlena happy.  
  
Shawn spotted Belle sat alone. He walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned, and as usual Shawn caused a smile to break on her face. "Hi Shawn."  
  
"What did your Dad say?"  
  
"Oh Shawn." Belle wrapped her arms around Shawn. "Brady's in a coma, the doctors don't know if he'll come out of it."  
  
"God, I'm so sorry Belle." He grabbed hold of Belles hand.  
  
"Well I decided to take your advice. I'm not going to do anything until anything happens. I mean, people come out of coma's all the time."  
  
"That's true. You came out of a coma yourself."  
  
"I totally forgot about that Shawn. Thanks, if I keep remembering that, then I know Brady will come out of his coma. I want to see him Shawn. Do you mind if I leave you alone for a few seconds?"  
  
"Of course not."   
  
She went to walk away and found it hard to let go of Shawn's hand. Tears started to stream down her face, now red from crying. "I don't want to let go Shawn. I'm scared."  
  
He pulled her back and hugged her. "Don't be scared. Whatever happens, I promise you I will be here."  
  
He teary face looked up at Shawn's. "Pinkie swear?"  
  
"Pinkie swear." The pair cracked a faint smile, as they linked their pinkies. Belle broke away and quietly walked away.  
  
Shawn wiped a tear from his face as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chloe and Phillip.  
  
"Shawn, what happened? Craig called my Mom, and I called Phillip."  
  
"Brady was knocked down. Hit and run."  
  
"God. How's Belle." Phillip asked.  
  
"Quite emotional. The doctors just said Brady fell into a coma. They don't know if he'll awake from it."  
  
"I'll go find her."  
  
"Not yet Chloe. She's gone to see Brady."  
  
"Come one guys. We'll wait for her in the cafeteria."  
  
"OK, I'll go and tell John and Marlena to tell Belle where we are?"  
  
"OK, Phil."  
  
"And I need to use the bathroom." Chloe said as she wandered towards to bathroom.  
  
  
Belle must have taken a wrong turning because she couldn't see Brady's room. She heard footsteps behind and spun around. "You nearly scared me to death."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Belle's eyes widened as a hospital tray was raised. She had no time to scream as the tray stuck the side of her head and she fell to the floor. The person stood over her lifeless body. "Damn Black family."  
  
Part Three The Hospital:   
Belle awoke groggily and looked up to see a very worried looking Marlena and John looking down on her.   
"Mom, Dad. What happened?" "We don't know sweetie. Shawn found you in the hospital corridor. We think you fainted and hit your head. You haven't rested for hours. That nap wasn't enough, you going home and going to bed." "No Mom. Mom, I didn't faint." "What?" John quizzed his daughter. "John not now." "Hang on Doc. Belle honey what happened." "Dad, I can't remember much, but, but, I think, I mean, I remember someone there. They hit me." "Doc wait here with her. I wont be long." John stormed out of the room. "John, no. Wait." She called unanswered. "Mom, why would someone want to hurt me and Brady?" "I don't know honey. I don't know." Dot Com   
Phillip and Chloe sat silent. Chloe sipped on her herbal tea, while Phillip munched down on a doughnut. Shawn approached the pair, who immediately stood up.   
"Shawn, is there any news?" "Yes Chloe. Belle woke up last night and told her parents she didn't faint, someone hit her." "My god." Chloe fingers loosened around her cup as it smashed to the floor. "Who would do this?" "Do they think someone might, you know. Want to hurt Brady and Belle?" "I don't know Phil. But Roman's getting someone to guard the penthouse." "This is serious. Phillip, shall we go and see her?" "Not a good idea." Shawn jumped in. "With the cops around it might be best to let them do their work. Marlena said we can come by later tonight." The group didn't see Belle walk into Dot Com behind them, looking better than ever. "Hi." They all turned, and Shawn was first to speak. "Belle, shouldn't you be home." "Shawn, I'm not staying at home all day while two cops watch me like I'm in a shop window. Anyway, theres one lingering outside. My Mom insisted he come with me. It was the only compromise she'd allow." "Belle, do the police know anything? Do they have any idea who this person is?" "No Phil. I'm going to see Brady later. I'm hoping as soon as he wakes up he might be able to tell us something." "Well Phillip and I are going for lunch with Phillips father, but we I'll call you later." "OK Chloe." The group exchanged hugs before Chloe and Philip left. "So, do you want me to come to the hospital with you?" "That would be nice Shawn." The Hospital:   
Shawn and Belle had been waiting for over two hours. Belle decided it would be best to go home and wait for Brady to wake up    
"I bet my Mom's going frantic." "But she knows you got him." Shawn motioned towards the guard protecting Belle but his seat was empty. "Where did he go I wonder?" "I don't know. Come one lets get out of here. I want to find the doctor first and ask him to call if Brady wakes up. His office is down here." The pair wandered down the office. The ward was surprisingly quiet with only one nurse behind her station. Belle knocked on the door but there was no answer. "I'll leave a note on his desk." She opened the door and they both entered the empty room. Belle started to scribble on a postit when she heard Shawn gasp. "Belle, put the pen down and come here." "Shawn what is it." She glanced over to where Shawn's eyes were and saw the Doctor and her guard slumped in a corner. Belle opened her mouth to scream as Shawn ran over and clasped his hand over her mouth. "Shh." He whispered. "Follow me and lets get out of here." "Are they dead?" "I don't know. We'll call the police from outside."  They both quickly walked back up the corridor and Belle noticed the nurse had gone from behind her station. They both stopped dead in their tracks when the ward was plunged into darkness. "God Shawn I'm scared." "Just keep moving." "What about Brady, he's alone, what if they come for him." "Dammit, I forgot about Brady. As soon as we get out side I'll call Roman." Shawn pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked." "Locked. They don't lock hospital ward doors." "Well someone's locked this one. Oh no." "What?" "Theres a damn hospital bed propped up against the door from the other side, and these door wont pull from this side." Quiet, but noticeable footsteps started to approach the pair.   
"Belle?" "Yes Shawn." "Run." He grabbed her hand and the pair sped off down the corridor. The footsteps started to hurry and the click clack of feet turned into click click clack clack as the person started to run also. Part Four  
    
Belle and Shawn both hid silently under a flight of stairs, the footsteps tapped around. All that could be heard was a quiet breathing of the person. A door creaked open down the corridor and the footsteps quickly retreated.   
    
"Are they gone?" Belle whispered.     
"I think so, but someone else is coming so just keep quiet."     
A voice came from down the corridor. "Hello, is anyone here?"     
"It's Brady." Belle said and came out from under the stairs. "Brady, over here."     
Brady turned and faced Belle, who immediately noticed that Brady wasn't well. She grabbed a wheelchair from in the corridor. "Brady, get in here."     
"What's going on. Where is everyone?"     
"Get in the chair. Me and Shawn will tell you everything."     
For once after hearing Belle and Shawn's story Brady was shocked.     
"Belle, have you told Dad?"     
"He knows most of it. He doesn't know about just now. Listen Brady, this ward is nearly deserted. The nurse disappeared, so I think we should get you off this ghost ward. The children's ward is bustling as usual, so we can take you up there."     
"Like they'll let me on a children's ward. I'm no spring chicken."     
"Brady, Dad pumps thousands into this place. If you wanted you could rest up in Dr Wesley's office. Now come on."     
"Belle, listen you take Brady up, I'll call our parents and Roman."     
A worried, John, Marlena, Roman, Bo and Hope all congregated in the children's ward with Belle and Shawn.     
"Listen, I know this is a real rough time, but we need to stick together. I know its not Hope's and my problem, but we still class you as friends, and want to help." Bo said.     
Seeing the adults chatting amongst themselves, Belle and Shawn cut off and went to get a soda. "Your parents are being great Shawn. I don't know what the hell they have planned though."     
"Whatever happens I'm sticking with you. If any jerk wants to hurt you they'll have to go through me."     
"Thanks Shawn." She gave Shawn a loving hug.     
"I can't imagine if anything happened to you, I lo.." His abrupt cut off concerned Belle, who thought she was going to hear what she'd been waiting to hear for months.     
"Yes Shawn."     
"Forget it Belle. Come on, your Mom's beckoning us over."     
They approached the group of concerned looking adults.   
    
"Belle honey we've come up with a temporary solution." Roman stood up to finish when John grabbed his arm.     
"I'll tell me daughter thanks Roman."     
"OK, John."     
"Belle, listen. You and Brady will come with your mother."     
"Where?"     
"We'll go away for a few weeks while the police and I can do our best to catch this person."     
"Dad, that sounds unfair."     
"Listen honey. Bo and Hope said it's OK for Shawn to go with you to keep you company." He looked over to Shawn. "If Shawn doesn't mind that is."     
"Not at all. A few weeks off school sounds cool."     
"Don't think like that mister. Your father and I will be sending you and Belle all your school work to you."     
Belle stood up. "What does Brady think about al this?"     
"HE doesn't know yet, but he has no choice. So what do you say." John looked lovingly into his daughters eyes."     
"Fine. Anything to get this over. I'm scared Dad."     
John embraced Belle. "I know honey. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."     
None of them had any idea everything they just said was heard. Heard by the one person they didn't want to hear, and who planned on making the Black's pay. With their children… Part Five  
  
The Lodge  
  
Marlena wouldn't tell Belle, Shawn and Brady exactly where they were going, but when they arrived it all didn't seem to matter. They arrived at a huge lodge in the middle on nowhere. Bright sun, a small beach, a lake, towering cliffs, and the lodge was welcoming as heaven as Marlena lit the massive log fire.  
  
Brady seemed a bit more at ease with Marlena. Belle thinks it is because they must all stick together, and perhaps Brady realises making enemies with Marlena isn't in his best interest. The first day Shawn took Belle to the lake, and packed an amazing dinner. He laid a red tartan blanket on the ground, sat Belle down.  
  
"Shawn, this is incredible. You didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know." He smiled as he opened the picnic basket. "All your favorites."  
  
Belle laughed as Shawn pulled out hamburgers, fries, a large bottle of coke, and a large bag of M&M's. "Shawn Brady, you are to cute."  
  
"Cute huh? Was that a compliment?"  
  
"Call it what you will, all my favourite junk food is a god send."  
  
Shawn finished by pulling out a small stuffed toy.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This Belle is for you."  
  
"For me. Thanks."  
  
"Well I know you had that whole Buddy Bear thing going on, and I went to pick up some magazine before we left and found this in the store. Its like the next thing after buddy bears. They call them Amore Bears. Or to you and me, love bears. This is the Koala one." He grabbed the bear by his paws and made it do a dance mimicking the bear's voice. "I'm fancy. I'm a fancy little bear, and I want fries." He pointed the bear at Belle. "Can I have some fries pretty lady?"  
  
"Why sure little bear. Only if I can kiss you on the cheek." She bet down to kiss the bear, but was stopped by Shawn who moved his face in the way of the bear, causing Belle to kiss his cheek. She pulled away quickly obviously embarrassed, but Shawn dropped the bear and pulled Belle closer. "Shawn, if I come any closer I'm going to kiss you."  
  
"Not if I kiss you first." The bottle of coke fell over as the two embraced into a long kiss. They stayed next to the lake for hours, just kissing and holding each other.  
  
"I was so sure this was never going to happen Shawn."  
  
"Well you've had quite a while to do something about it."  
  
She slapped his arm. "Shawn Brady, you've had the same amount of time as me."  
  
"Well, we're both just shy I suppose. But honestly Belle, I'm happy. I'm also pissed that it took all this crap to bring us together, but when you were attacked I knew if I hadn't have done anything to show you I cared for you, and then I lost you, I would never forgive my self."  
  
"Well I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet. Now give me some more of those kisses your so good at." They both giggled and proceeded to kiss some more. Brady who limped around from a tree on his crutches interrupted them.  
  
"Will you two stop it, I think we have a problem."  
  
"What's up Brady?" Shawn quizzed.  
  
"Marlena went to get some stuff from the boat."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm trying to tell you Belle. She didn't come back for over an hour. I went over to the docking bay, and the boat was gone, so was Marlena."  
  
"Great. It must have floated off. Your Mom may be trying to get some help."  
  
"That's on option Shawn."  
  
"And what's the other Brady?" Shawn answered.  
  
"Our friend has followed us, and we're stuck on this island, with no means of getting off."  
Part Six  
  
Upon returning to the lodge Brady and Shawn spent a few hours securing all windows and doors. Still, Marlena didn't show up, and Belle couldn't help but fear the worst.  
  
"Brady, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Calm down little sis. I'll go and have a look soon to see if I can find her."  
  
"No, I'm not losing you as well. And your not fit enough to go out looking."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"No Shawn." The thought of losing Shawn seemed to scare Belle than losing Brady.  
  
"Well we have to do something." Shawn snapped back.  
  
A rustle outside made them all jump.  
  
"Shawn pass me that gun."  
  
Shawn pulled the rifle of the wall and passed it to Brady.  
  
Brady stood and pointed the rifle at the door as the handle started to turn. Upon realising the door was locked the person started to bang on the door.  
  
"BELLE."  
  
Belle jumped at hearing her name called, then suddenly calmed. She approached the door. "Mimi." She called back.  
  
"Yes, now let me in, its freezing."  
  
Belle opened the door to be greeted by Mimi, Jan and Jason.  
  
"What the hell are you lot doing here?" Brady said, not happy at the thought of staying with them.  
  
Mimi turned to Belle "Well, your Dad called me, and said that you wouldn't be in school for a while. After a lot of digging, he arranged for a boat to bring me hear. These two kind of tagged along."  
  
"Meem's, this isn't a field trip. Someone tried to kill me and Brady."  
  
"As far as I can see it, you have some allocated time off school, and a cool lodge in the middle of nowhere. I say party."  
  
"Well Jan. If you want to party, you can take the next boat out of here." Realising what he said, Shawn realised. "Wait a minute, when did you get here, and where's your boat?"  
  
"The guy dropped us off a few hours ago. We have a little look around before finding this place. He left straight away, he said Dr Evans had her phone to call when you wanted to be picked up. And he's bringing more food rations the day after tomorrow. Why Shawn."  
  
"Belles Mom disappeared a few hours ago. We have no idea where she is, and where her phone is. We also have no idea if the person after Belle and Brady followed us."  
  
"Good job Mimi. Bring us here to get killed." Jan started to worry.  
  
"Everyone calm down." Brady shouted. "Now, we have to stay safe until that guy gets back. But Belle still wants us to look for her Mom.. It's already dark and has started to rain. Jason, if you can push my chair then you can take me to look for her."  
  
"I'm not going out there." Jason said, a cowardly side coming out.  
  
"Fine, we'll send your girlfriend then." Brady snapped back, Jan shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Fine by me." Shawn joked.  
  
"I'm not going. Jason, get out there."  
  
"Fine Jan. I'll go."  
  
A crack at the window and small bolt of lightning made Mimi scream. The crack was followed by a slow scrape along the window.  
  
"Everyone get back." Brady called. "All get in the bedroom."  
  
Everyone ran to the bedroom, leaving Brady in the room alone. "Marlena, is that you." He called out. "Dammit, Marlena, this isn't funny." Another lightning bolt made Brady jump. He pulled the curtain away from the window, but nothing was there. Another bolt of lightning shone bright for a second, and Brady saw someone. Someone stood right outside. They had a long dark hood on. The person pulled back, and thrust its arm smashing the window. Brady jumped back and screamed. He ran into the bedroom. "Everyone, quick, out of the window. They're here."  
  
The room went frantic as everyone scrambled for the window, except Shawn who grabbed Belle. "Quick." He pulled her forward. "Belles first, then Brady. Its them they're after." Belle and Brady clambered out of the window as Shawn pulled a large chest in front of the door. The door flew open hitting the chest, and stopping as the person stuck there arm in waving a long, shining knife. Jan and Mimi screamed.  
  
"Quick Belle, quick." Mimi screamed.  
  
Shawn was the last to exit the window as the persons strength over powered the chest and the door opened fully.  
  
Seeing everyone was gone the cloaked figure ran out of the lodge.  
  
Shawn and Belle who had been running hand in hand suddenly realised they were alone. "Shawn. Everyone's gone. Dammit, where is everyone."  
  
"Calm down Belle. Quick, theres sheltered part of the beach. They ran and ran through the pouring rain, and huddled down in the cave.  
  
Jason, was also alone now. The rain caused his vision to blur as he frantically ran anywhere. He didn't see the tree right in front of him as he hit the floor with a thud. "God Dammit." He rubbed his head and went to stand up." He was pushed back down. As he looked up through the rain, a tall cloaked figure stood above him. "No, no. I thought you wanted Belle and Brady."  
  
A quiet voice came from behind the cloak. "You'll do." And with one thrust, they brought the blade down splitting Jason. He closed his eyes, letting out one last pathetic yelp. And with that he slumped to the floor. The person pulled the blade from Jason, and wiped the blood off on the cloakPart Seven  
  
Belle awoke in Shawn's arms groggy. It took her a few seconds to remember all that had happened. She also remembered what she had done. She flashed back to the night before.  
  
Flashback  
Shawn and Belle had been hiding for over an hour in the small cave.  
"Shawn, should we go back out?"  
"No. Not yet Belle. We're safe in here until sunrise. I just hope everyone else managed to hide."  
"Hold me Shawn."  
  
Shawn embraced Belle into his arms. She looked up into his eyes. So full of fear, but also full of love and compassion. He bent down and kissed Belle. She kissed back, and stroked the back of his neck.  
She felt Shawn's hand run down her spine and back up where he softly stroked her lips.  
  
"Shall I stop?"  
"No Shawn. Please keep going."  
  
Shawn started to unbutton her top, and they both fell back onto the sand.  
  
Belle snapped back to present time, and remembered her brother. She shook Shawn awake.  
  
"Shawn. Come one, it's light. We've got to go and look for the others."  
  
Shawn groggily woke up and smiled. "Hi there."  
  
She couldn't help but smile back at those eyes. "Hi to you to. But Shawn, we've got to go now."  
  
"I know." He got up, and pulled his pants and shoes on.  
  
They exited the cave to an eerie silence. The spotted Brady slumped against a tree, and Belle immediately ran over to him and woke him up.   
  
"Brady. Brady, wake up."  
  
A startled Brady awoke. "What is it?"  
  
"Come on. We have to find the others." Shawn said.  
  
"Jason's dead." He answered.  
  
They stood there silent. "Dead."  
  
"Yes Belle. I found him a few hours ago. Cut up a few hundred yards that way." Brady silently pointed into some trees, when a scream broke their silence.  
  
As the group huddled together, they heard it again, and the sound of running through the trees. A frantic Mimi emerged, tattered, dirty, and emotional.  
  
"BELLE." She screamed before running and wrapping her arms tight around Belle. "I thought you were all dead."  
  
"We're OK." Shawn said, as he pulled Mimi off Belle to talk to her. "Mimi, have you seen Jan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh, Shawn. She's dead. Down by a lake. Her head is all smashed on the rocks. Then I found Jason in the trees. We need to get out of here."  
  
"I'm for that." Brady butted in. "Lets go."  
  
As they stood up Mimi's scream once again pierced the air. They all looked to see the hooded figure stood right in front of them holding a gun.  
  
"Please, don't kill us." Belle pleaded.  
  
"I want the Black children, no one else." A quiet voice came. The figure lifted the gun, and shot. Mimi fell to the floor clutching her chest.  
  
Belle screamed. "NOOO."   
  
The figure pointed the gun at Shawn and shot. Shawn dove out of the way as the bullet hit his leg. He fell to the floor.  
  
Brady stood silent, as Belle tearfully crouched down by her friend and now, lover Shawn. Mimi gasped her last breath.  
  
"Belle." She called. Belle went to Mimi's side  
  
"I'm here Mimi."  
  
"I'll have a shake and fries waiting for you." Mimi attempted to smile as she slipped away.  
  
Belle jumped up and looked the figure square in the face. "WHY? WHY?"  
  
The figure pulled the cloak off, as Brady and Belle gasped.  
  
"Chloe?" Belle whispered.  
  
Part Eight  
Belle just stood in awe of Chloe. How could her friend do all of this? Brady decided to speak up.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Chloe?" He snapped.  
  
She pointed the gun towards Brady. "Say that again Brady."  
  
"NO. Chloe please." Shawn pleaded with her.  
  
"Shawn this is none of your business. The Black children have a lot to answer for."  
  
"Why Chloe. What did we do?" Belle's word were muffled behind her sobbing.  
  
"It's not you as such. Anyway, this can wait for later. Belle, Brady, get up."  
  
"What about Shawn?"  
  
"Your little boyfriend can stay here. I doubt he'll survive an hour. Now get up before I shoot you both in the legs and drag you."  
  
Belle and Brady slumped to their feet. Belle turned to Shawn and mouthed the words "sorry". He smiled back at her and winked.   
  
Chloe led the siblings back to the lodge, where she proceeded in tying them up.  
  
"Now what Chloe?" Brady asked. "Why don't you let Belle go. Keep me here, we can work something out."  
  
"No, no, no Brady. This is where the fun starts." Chloe left the room and returned a moment later. Belle screamed as Chloe dragged in John and Marlena, both tied up, both battered and bruised.   
  
"Don't worry kids." John shouted as Chloe ripped the tape from his mouth.   
  
"Oh they'll worry Mr. Black. They'll worry as I kill them both then kill your wife. You see I'm not going to kill you. I want you to live with your guilt forever that you caused all their deaths." She moved in closer to John. "Daddy."  
  
"WHAT." Belle called.  
  
"Oh Belle you silly girl. Didn't you work it out. We're in fact sisters, and I am certainly doing it for myself."  
  
Chloe pointed the gun to Belles head.  
  
"OK, OK STOP DAMMIT." John shouted. Chloe turned to face her father. "What do you want?"  
  
"My god. You all think I want something. Well here's a news flash. I don't want anything, I WANTED something. A damn childhood, loving parents. These two brats had it, so why couldn't I."  
  
"Chloe I didn't know you were my child until your mother came back to Salem."  
  
Marlena looked stunned at her husband.  
  
"But you never checked. Do you usually sleep with women and never check in with them afterwards. DAMN YOU." The girls emotions started to run in overtime. She ranted as she waved the gun around. "ALL I wanted was a childhood. You acknowledged Belle, who was the result of an affair, and you acknowledge Brady who got a major chip on his shoulder and treats his step mother like CRAP. So what was so wrong with me?"  
She fell to the floor sobbing. By now John had freed his hands. He leapt onto Chloe and the pair struggled. Brady who was also untied, ran to Belle and untied her.  
  
"RUN RUN." He screamed at Belle who ran straight out of the door.  
  
Brady looked at Marlena as she sat helpless. A look of desperation in her eyes. He approached her and looked her square in the eyes.  
  
"Lets get out of here." A smile appeared on his face as he untied Marlena and led her out of the door by her hand. They both stopped as a gunshot pierced the air.   
  
Chloe and John lay still on the floor..  
Part Nine  
John emerged as he pushed Chloe off him.   
  
"I just shot her in the arm. She hit her head." He looked back at Marlena. "Doc, get the kids out of here, I'll call for help. She needs an ambulance."  
  
"But Dad, just leave her. Look what she's done."  
  
"Son, what she's done is partly my fault. Now GO."  
  
Brady and Marlena ran towards the docks, and John called for back up on his phone outside the cabin. As he hung up he ran back inside to tend to his daughter. She was gone.  
  
"Dammit." He ran back outside. "CHLOE. CHLOE." His calls went unanswered.  
  
Belle had found Shawn and wrapped her pullover around his wound.  
  
"Come on Shawn."  
  
"I knew you'd come back for me."  
  
"Well I wouldn't leave you."  
  
"I love you Belle."  
  
The words seemed to echo in her head. "I love you to Shawn."  
  
"Well this is cute."  
  
They turned to see Chloe hovering over them. But she never had the gun.  
  
"Your unarmed Chloe. Are we supposed to be scared?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Without hesitating she kicked Belle who rolled and slipped over the edge of the cliff. She held Shawn's arm tight.  
  
Shawn gripped Belles hand as she slid down the side of the cliff.  
  
"HOLD ON BELLE."  
  
"I'm slipping Shawn."  
  
"No, I've got you. I'm not going to lose you, not when I've only just found you. I love you Belle."  
  
"I love you to Shawn. For as long as I can remember."  
  
Shawn felt Belle slipping. "NO BELLE NO."  
  
As John ran over he noticed what was going on. He saw Chloe and knew she couldn't run off again. Without a second thought he snapped his hand down on her shoulder, knocking her out.  
  
As Belle was abut to slip another hand grabbed her arm.   
  
"Daddy." She wept.  
  
He pulled her up unto the floor. "My God Shawn, you've been shot."  
  
The sound of helicopters echoed over head, and Belle knew it was over.  
  
It took a month for Shawn to recover. But Mimi, Jan, and Jason didn't have that luxury.  
  
The whole of Salem turned out for the event of the year.  
  
As Shawn turned he saw Belle. She elegantly graced down the aisle in her perfect white dress. He knew Brady would take the mick if he knew Shawn was holding back a floodgate of tears. He turned to his best man, and laughed. A tear fell down Brady's cheek.  
  
"Man, Brady I was trying to hold mine in. Your just crying like a baby."  
  
"Shut up Shawn." The pair smiled as Belle joined her man at the alter. Brady looked back and smiled at Marlena who sat at the front of the church with John. She shot Brady a sweet smile.  
  
A solemn Phillip sat silent at the back of the church. He always though that would be him and Chloe. He didn't know apart from a normal childhood this was also what Chloe wanted.  
  
She lay drugged and numb strapped to her bed somewhere far from Salem. A nurse came in and stroked Chloe's forehead.  
  
"Time for your medicine Chloe."  
  
"Has my father been in today?"  
  
"No. But he said he'll be by later today."  
  
"Good. I miss him. A lot...."  
  
The End  



End file.
